Bajak is PHP
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: Menurut gua, hal yang paling menyedihkan bukanlah cinta ditolak sama cabe-cabean (yaiyalah). Tapi hal yang paling menyedihkan ialah …. –Gumiya's side, sebuah pendapat dari seorang korban PHP


'Bajak' is PHP

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Main Chara: Gumiya Megpoid

Vocaloid © Yamaha dan sejenisnya

Warning: OOC, OOT, aneh, gaje, nggak danta, abstrak, EYD tak beraturan, Gua-elu bahasa, bahasa non-baku, dan Typos (mungkin) banyak berserakan

Summary: Menurut gua, hal yang paling menyedihkan bukanlah cinta ditolak sama cabe-cabean (yaiyalah). Tapi hal yang paling menyedihkan ialah …. –Gumiya's side, sebuah pendapat dari seorang korban PHP

**.**

**.**

**.**

Side Story of Class 2 – E

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gua, Gumiya Megpoid. Umur gua masih muda, masih 14 tahun. Tampang gua nggak terlalu jelek, namun terlihat seperti orang yang nahan boker 2 hari 2 malam (kata temen gua). Tapi yang jelas, orang kayak gua itu tetep aja pernah ngerasain jatuh cinta.

Cinta pertama gua? Oh … itu adalah hal yang cukup miris. Masa' cinta pertama gua itu cabe-cabean? Absurd banget sumpah! Mana tuh 'cabe' ngatain gua muka tampang penyakitan dan cowok nggak modal lagi! Idih, inget begituan jadi pengen muntah. Kenapa ya gua bisa jatuh cinta sama tuh cewek? Kadang gua nggak habis pikir sama diri gua sendiri. Pasti ada aja yang aneh.

Ya, tampang gua emang jelek. Malahan level kecakepannya justru diperingkat 3 dari terakhir menurut anak-anak kelas gua. Miris banget, kan? Ah, sudahlah. Gua kagak peduli sama penampilan. Pokoknya, gua cakepin dulu nih hati, baru muka gua bakalan gua cakepin. Setuju kagak?

Keluarga gua? Ah, biasa saja, tidak ada hal yang istimewa. Hanya saja, keluarga gua itu aturannya terlalu ketat. Seperti dilarang pacaran, nggak boleh ada temen cewek yang dateng kerumah, kalau main harus sudah pulang sebelum jam 9, dan lain-lain. Jujur, aturan ini membuat gua serasa kayak cewek. Huh, apa orang tua gua belum kenal sama masa muda ya sampe bikin aturan yang seolah-olah menekan hak hidup gua ya? Ah, sungguh menyedihkan. Padahal gua pengen banget pacaran, bro! Gua pengen banget sama yang namanya mengalami cinta masa muda. Tapi sayangnya, nasib keturunan keluarga gua yang layaknya keturunan bangsawan itu seolah menjadi tembok penghalang bagi gua. Tapi ya … ah, sudahlah! Hidup itu pasti akan diberi kemudahan kok. Be positive thinking aja!

Hal yang paling menyedihkan? Nemu tulisan 'Maaf, akun gue kena bajak' dan menurut gua, itu adalah hal yang paling PHP sedunia. Apakah ini nasib seorang korban PHP? Tapi, buat lu yang pada belum tau cerita gua, simak baik-baik cerita gua ini ….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

#20 April 2014, 13.43 WIB

Siang ini, seperti biasanya, gua minum es teh hangat (?) yang begitu menyegarkan. Ini emang hari minggu dimusim hujan, tapi anehnya, sinar mataharinya panas banget! Serasa di Gurun Sahara dah!

"Okaa-san," teriak gua.

Gua tengok kanan-kiri. Kayaknya Okaa-san dan Otou-san gua lagi pergi. Secara Okaa-san gua itu jagain toko bajunya yang berjarak cukup jauh dari rumah gua dan sepertinya beliau sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu. Otou-san gua? Ah, palingan juga lagi kerja dikantor. Biasanya sih, kalau hari Minggu kayak begini, Otou-san gua bakalan pergi ke kantor. Entah buat kerja apa.

"Yess!" pada akhirnya, gua bersorak riang.

Gua segera berjalan menuju tempat dimana komputer putih kesayangan gua itu dinyalakan. Tebak gua mau ngapain! Gua sekarang, pengen main FB. Tahu, kan 'FB' itu apa? Kalau nggak tahu? Ndeso!

Sebenernya sih, gua nggak boleh buka FB. Yup, aturan 'Nggak boleh buka FB' termasuk aturan dikeluarga gua. Kata mereka sih, itu kagak ada gunanya. Tapi bagi gua, FB itu cukup berguna. Soalnya temen-temen kelas gua kan kerjaannya buka FB, dan setiap ada PR atau ulangan pasti bakalan diberitahunya lewat FB atau BBM. Well, karena gua kagak punya BBM, jadi paling nggak gua harus bisa on FB. Lagi pula FB itu lumayan loh buat nge-stalk gebetan kita. Iya, nggak?

Setelah loading cukup lama, akhirnya gua berhasil masuk kesalah satu situs dunia maya. Yup, itulah FB! Tempatnya gua nge-stalk berbagai orang. Entah itu gebetan gua, temen sekelas gua, atau mungkin guru gua. Kalian bilang gua kerajinan? Hohoho …. Kalau nge-stalk orang itu lumayan loh, bisa selalu 'update' biar nggak dikatain 'kudet' kayak si Len. Hwahahahaha ….

**Clara Benach** Alif Matata :D

Oke, mungkin status diatas terkesan lebay-lebay gimana gitu. Tapi yang gua tahu sih, Clara emang nge-fans berat sama Alif Matata. Tapi nggak apa-apa kali ya, dari pada dia nge-fans sama Gakupo-sensei yang terkenal terong-terongan itu. Entar bisa-bisa kelas gua dicap sebagai kelas dengan fans fanatic yang nggak normal lagi kalau misalnya si Clara nge-fans sama Gakupo-sensei. Oke, lebih baik, gua baca status yang muncul diberanda gua lagi.

**Gumi Nakajima** I Love You :*

Oh, My God! Itu status buat siapa coba? Mana ada emoticon 'kiss' kayak begitu lagi. Duh, gua envy berat! Pasti yang disukai Gumi itu cowok berkelas. Nggak kayak gua yang tampangnya begini. Tapi, gua penasaran sama tuh cowok yang dimaksud Gumi. Lalu, kenapa gua jadi kepo-an begini ya? Terus, rasanya kenapa gua kayak orang cemburu gini ya? Ah, sudahlah! Mending gua coba lupain aja.

Ting! Tiba-tiba saja ada pesan yang nongol di FB gua. Rupanya … itu pesan dari Gumi. Heh? Ngapain Gumi nge-inbox gua?

**Gumi Nakajima**: Gumiya, aku sayang kamu. Kamu sayang nggak sama aku?

Oh, My God! Gumi beneran ngirim pesan begitu ke gua? Gua harus jawab apa, bro? Gua bingung! Tapi jujur saja, gua juga sayang sama dia.

**Gumiya Megpoid**: Aku juga sayang sama kamu

Oke, gua tahu ini rasanya kayak ngenembak gitu. Tapi entah mengapa seluruh rasa dihati ini sangat berbunga-bunga.

*35 menit kemudian*

Ting! Akhirnya, pesan balasan muncul juga. gua udah bosen nungguin balesan dari Gumi. Kira-kira, dia ngomong apaan, ya?

**Gumi Nakajima**: Maaf, akun gue kena bajak sama Tei dan Clara

Jleb! Gua ngerasa sangat nge-jleb! Jadi … itu tadi … dibajak? Oh, good! Gua sekarang langsung syok! Oh, Tuhan ….

"Bajak is PHP," gumam gua dengan nada dingin.

Lihat saja, Tei Sukone dan Clara Benach, besok kalian tak akan gua maafkan! Dasar tukang bajak!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tuh, kalian udah tahu kan, mengapa gua ngerasa kalau bajak itu adalah hal yang paling PHP sedunia. Gua rasanya syok dan marah pada saat itu juga. Tapi ya, mau diapain? Semua udah terjadi. Lalu, semoga saja kalian semua nggak di-PHP-in kayak gua gini ya ….

**.**

**.**

**.**

Owari~

* * *

**Ini dia, side story-nya Gumiya. Adakah yang menantikannya? XD**

**Last words, thanks for reading!**

* * *

Omake

#20 April 2014, 14.22 WIB

*Dirumah Clara*

"Kalian nulis pesan apaan ke Gumiya? Kok kayaknya dia marah banget sama gue gitu sih?" tanya Gumi ketus pada dua orang gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Emangnya dia bales apaan waktu lu ngirim pesan kalau akun lu dibajak?" tanya Tei sambil cengengesan.

"Dia cuman bales 'Oh' doang," jawab Gumi. "Lagian kenapa pesan yang lu kirim ke dia pake lu hapus segala sih?"

"Hahaha …," tawa Clara.

"Pokoknya gue yakin, pasti besok dia bakalan marah-marah ke kita," kata Tei sambil tersenyum (sok) misterius.

Gumi hanya bisa diam. 'Tahu begini gua kagak usah bawa hp dah,' batin Gumi.


End file.
